Vixen Meet The Toon Patrol
by KoopalingsPokemon Love
Summary: Want to know the reason why Vixen (My toon OC) lived with the Toon Patrol ? What's the connection? Well, don't worry because in this 'Miny' fic I wrote i'll tell ya . Have a good reading ! ;)


_Long ago, in Toon Town, at the local high school, there was a little group of weasels. They were best friends and they had the little attitude of cause a lot of troubles. They weren't that bad just a little troublesome. They had even nicknames : Smarty, the boss that always wear pink. Greasy, with his smooth grim and the Spanish accent. Wheezy, the smoker that didn't talk that much. Psycho, the crazy and psychopathic one. And final Stupid, the dumb of the group. Now, Wheezy was pretty much of a introvert and he wasn't interested on anybody. Until the new girl arrived. Her name was Beatrice and she was the total opposite of Wheezy. Always good, a social girl with a lot of friends and pretty. No one know what she saw in Wheezy, but she got interested on him. After a year, they even started to go out together. Those were like the best years of school for Wheezy. Unfortunately , when high school ended, the parents of Beatrice decided to move out of the city. It was not an easy news to handle. For a while they send each other letters, but with time they become less and less. After the events with Doom and the all Toon Patrol thing, Wheezy started to forgot about it. Until that day._

Everything was 'normal' at Toon Town. The sun shine, the toons were having their fun, like usual and the Toon Patrol had the day off. After Doom defeat, the weasels didn't die of laughter, they only had a coma and got saved at the hospital. They decided to continued their work as the Toon Patrol, even if toons were still a little bit afraid, but honestly they didn't care.

Every Toon Patrol was doing there own thing, enjoy the day off. Stupid and Psycho were watching the TV, Wheezy was smoking, lost in his thoughts and Smarty and Greasy were talking to each other. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Who ta mugs could be? It's our day off." Smarty exclaim annoyed.

"Hehhe i'll check!" Psycho offered and started to sprint to the door.

After two minutes, he comes back saying "Wheezy! Hehee this is for ".

At this words, Wheezy woke up from his thoughts and moved to the door, thinking " _Who the hell, could that be!?"._

At the door there was a little weasel girl, blonde hair in a ponytail,gray fur and blue eyes, with a backpack and holding a letter on her hand. At her side, there was a pokemon, a growlithe.

After one minute of silence, the little girl asked "Excuse me Sir. Are you Wheezy the weasel? ".

"Yeah *cough*.What do you want?. " Wheezy asked, curios on what the little girl wanted.

"I just wanted to give you this letter. It's from my mom and her name is Beatrice" the girl said and gived the letter to Wheezy.

For a moment, Wheezy thought that the name sounded familiar, but he didn't questioned , grabbed the letter, opened and started to read it.

Two minutes after, the Toon Patrol heard from the living room a strong " **WAIT! WHAT!? *** cough cough*".

And ten minutes after they saw a little weasel girl, entering the living room with a growlithe following her. In a moment Wheezy entered the room, with a shocked look on his face and holding a letter.

"Wheezy, who is that girl and what's with your face?! . " Smarty asked looking curiously at Wheezy and the little girl. Everybody did the same.

"This…. this is Vixen, Boss… " said Wheezy and Vixen made a little bow with the head ".. and i need to talk with you. In private ".

Smarty, confused for this request, got near Wheezy and together they went inside the office and before leaving, he say " While i'm with Wheezy, you three here stay with her. ".

And they leave them alone.

Inside the office, Wheezy shut the door and the windows and Smarty ask " Now that we're alone, what do ya want to talk about?! And why did ya closed the doors and windows ?! ".

Wheezy handed the letter to Smarty and said "Just read the letter and you'll understand boss! *wheezz*And please. keep the comments for after ". With being said, Smarty grabbed the letter and started to read it :

 _Dear Wheezy_

 _If you're reading this, that means I'm dead or I'm no more able to take care of my daughter. Her name is Vixen and…. she is your Daughter._

 _I know it sound impossible but it's true. After our family left the city, i discovered that i was pregnant and i just knew that i was carrying your baby. I decided to keep the baby and i never told anybody who was the father (not even my parents). For years everything seemed fine, until one day i found out that i have cancer. Which is the main reason why I'm writing this letter._

 _If you're asking why i didn't tell you anything about it on the others letters or why i choose you, you have all the rights to know. I was afraid you would say 'no' about keeping the baby and you were far far away, and i couldn't reach you. And after the events of Doom, my will of not letting you know got stronger. If you're suggesting on living her to some of my friends or my parents, it wont work because,after i started to take care of Vixen, i stopped having other friendships. As for my parents, they died in a car accident and I'm the only children, so no uncles or aunts._

 _In this letter, I'm pleading you to let her stay with you. I know that you have work and you stay all day out with the Toon Patrol, but don't worry, Vixen is a smart girl, only for her age. She can cook (just like you) little meals for herself, keep clean the house and take care of her own full team of pokemons, so she's never alone and always safe._

 _These are my last words for you and please take care of her. She's special._

 _Love,_

 _BEATRICE_

After what seemed an eternity, Smarty (still trying to process what he had discovered ) yelled "THAT GIRL IT'S YOUR **DAUGHTER !?** AND YA DIDN'T KNOW!?".

"Shhhhhhh *cough*don't yell Boss! *cough*I'm shocked as you are!" Wheezy whispered, trying to calm down Smarty.

"Oh REALLY?! Ya had a daughter for all this time and now SHE'S HERE, with this letter from her mother, that literally say that NOW she is under YOUR responsibility! Meaning that from now on she's OUR problem too! " Smarty continued, yelling more and more because of the shock and disbelief. He didn't see this kind of thing coming at all. I mean, when is that you discovered that one of your member had a daughter, that only show up now because she needed a new home and now you had to live with this new responsibility!?.

After the yelling, Smarty took a deep breath and said "So Wheezy, what are ya gonna do? Keep her or whatever?! Your choice, since it's your daughter, after all. "

Wheezy thought for a long moment and said" I have no idea, Boss….. I mean… me a dad…. i can't do this alone Smarty…. i just can't… " he took a long dip of the cigarette and Smarty decided " Look Wheezy….. We can keep her for a while and see what happend. You read the letter and here say that she can handle herself alone. Maybe she can even help with the house. Does that sound good for ya? ".

Smarty handed is hand and Wheezy looked at it for a moment. Wheezy think " _How did i manage to get in this situation!? I loved Beatrice and i didn't have idea that one night, could be this of a disaster. But, come on Wheezy, are you seriously gonna let that girl grown up without a parents!? Just like it happened to you?! "_ and with this thoughts, he shake the hand of Smarty, in agreement .

"But wait where's she gonna sleep now that she lives with us" Wheezy asked.

"Nah, don't worry about that. She can sleep in the guest room, that now it's officially HER room" Smarty said, opening the door of the office and added "Now we better tell the boys the news and present that girl her new home. I think you two will a have a lot to talk about. ".

And with these final words, they added to the living room and heard sound of chattering and laughs from there.

While Smarty and Wheezy were having their conversation in the office, Vixen and the rest of the Toon Patrol where alone. Everything was silent, until Greasy said "Wanna have a seat, little chica? ". Vixen thanked and took a seat near Greasy.

"Sooo what brings you here….. Vixen ,justo?". Greasy, still asked, curios on why the little girl was here.

The others, Psycho and Stupid, were interested too in the conversation and took a seat near the two.

"Well, you see it's pretty much of a long story…. " Vixen started scratching is neck with her hand, a bit nervous.

"heh heh we like stories! Heh" Psycho said, starting to get excited to hear a story.

"Duh, yeah tell the story! " Stupid added with a goofy smile, bouncing a little.

"Well, since you're asking… " and Vixen took a little breath and said " I'm looking for my father, because my mother died and she said that his name is….. Wheezy ".

The other stood silent for one moment and then said in one voice" **WAIT WHAAAAAT!?** ".

Vixen covered her ears for the the scream and Lion yelped a little.

" Wheezy has A DAUGHTER!? Cómo es possibile!? " Greasy continued trying to calm down but he was too shocked at this news.

Psycho was giggling maniacally, meaning he was shocked too and Stupid had his jaws drawn open.

"Well, let me explain…." Vixen said, taking the initiate.

If she was going to stay here, then the friends of her dad deserved to know the true. She talked about her mother, Beatrice, how she met Wheezy and started to date. She talked about her mom living the Town and discovered to a have a baby, but decided to keep it. She talked on how her mother teach her on how to take care of herself. How her mother had cancer and write the letter that ask Wheezy to take care of Vixen .

"Espere! How did you find out where Wheezy lives and did you get her todo sola !? " Greasy asked with a curious tone, waiting for more details.

"Actually it wasn't that hard to find him, since his a Toon Patrol and a lot of people know you" Vixen response and continued, with a proud tone "Plus, Lion gave me a hand with his great nose and I'm never alone thanks to my team of pokemons". Lion barked in agreement and wiggled his tail.

"Duh, so you train pokemons? " Stupid asked and Psycho added "Heh hee can you show them to us, please? Heh heh".

"Sure! Why not" and with these words, Vixen pulled out from her backpack, other 5 five pokeballs and threw it in the air. One by one, in perfect line, appeared 5 more pokemons and Lion joined on the line with the others.

"Toon patrol, this is my team" Vixen said making a theatrical gesture of presentation and pointed at every pokemon, while saying their names.

"This is Trixie" an alola meowth with stylish hair and pink bow, made a little bow and said "Hello there, Darlings".

"Iago" a colorful chatot with a blue bow said "Hi, there! How's going? ".

"These two are Chica and Fernando" and two rattata, one normal (the female) and the other an alola form (the male) said in union "Hi \Hola ".

"Velma" the little espurr, with small glasses and freckles, lowered her head, blushing a little, muttered "H-hi.. ".

"And final, Lion but you already know him" and the dog made a little bark.

"Hoy, this is a vistoso team, you have little Chica! " Greasy complemented and Psycho said "Hehe nice Heh", clapping his hands together, same for Stupid.

For the rest of the time, they just chat a bit and laughed at some jokes they made. They were having a nice time together, completely oblivious that Vixen was going to stay with them and going to have a new friend.

When Wheezy and Smarty got to the living room, they saw a pretty uncommon scene.

Four weasel, surrounded by six pokemons, chattering about who knows what and seemed to have a really good time.

Smarty maid a little "Emhm", grabbing the attention of the others. In a moment, Smarty started "So boys. I got some news for ya…".

But before he could say anything, Psycho said "Heh he, don't worry boss, we know! Heh Heh he. Vixen is the daughter of Wheezy! Heh he. And I'm here to say, can she stay please!? Heheh he She's funny! Heh heh".

Smarty and Wheezy stood silent and still with confused look in their faces. Greasy, Stupid and Psycho couldn't resist but laugh at their expression. At this, Smarty immediately reacted, saying "Stop that laughing" and the 3 stopped not waiting no make a scene in front of Vixen.

Smarty took a deep breath, rubbed his forehead and said "Guys…. Vixen can stay " and the others made a 'Yeah' in victory "she will use the guest room as her own room, but from now on she will be our responsibility ".

Wheezy was a little confused about the 'we' stuff, but decided not to complain and to role with. After all, he was a dad now and he's gonna need a lot of help.

"*cough* Vixen follow me. *wheeze*I'll show you your room *cough*" Wheezy said, making a sign to follow him upstairs.

"Okay! Come on, guys. " Vixen said to her team and they follow Wheezy upstairs.

The room for Vixen had a bed, a window that give a view outside and there was a wardrobe. "I know it looks small but it's the only room free we have" Wheezy said, trying not to make the situation too awkward, but Vixen said "Don't worry, it's perfect. Honestly, for me it's already a fact that i can stay. I hope not to be to much of a burner. ".

"Nah, kid it'll be fine *cough*. You can come to the kitchen when dinner is ready and if you wanna help, feel free to do that. *wheeze*". And with this words Wheezy got out the room and closed the door, leaving Vixen alone with her pokemons.

"S-so…. this is our new home n-now?" Velma asked insecure.

"Yes, Velma. I think yes. "Vixen said giving a little pet to Velma, for comfort her.

"In this case we should start adding some style to this room,shall we, Darling!? " Trixie said hopping on the bed.

" I couldn't agree more, Trixie" Vixen said starting to unpack the backpack.

During dinner, Smarty talked with Vixen, giving her some rules "Okay, Vixen if ya gonna stay with us, there are a few rules to follow! ".

Vixen nodded her head and listened carefully.

"First, when we're out ya are not allowed to go out without permission. Second, ya gotta help a little with the house, if ya wanna stay. And last, keep your pokemons under control and don't ya break anything! Ya got that? " Smarty said with a warning tone.

Vixen nodded again and said " Got it, sir! ".

Smarty made a little grin in his face, thinking " _Heh, 'atta girl. She knows what's up! "_ and said "Good! And call me just Smarty".

After helping Wheezy with the dishes, Vixen retired in her room, ready to go to sleep. Most of her pokemons returned to their pokeballs, expect Lion, that he wanted to stay out with Vixen and guard her for the night. After putting her pajamas and got under the blanket, but before falling asleep she thinked " _What's going to happen now that i live with the Toon Patrol ?!... Well, seem we're just going to wait and see then"._

 **THE END (until another story)**


End file.
